1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle capable of traveling on a floor surface, and a control method of the inverted pendulum type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an inverted pendulum type vehicle including a base body which is assembled with a traveling motion unit which travels on a floor surface and an actuator which actuates the traveling motion unit, and an occupant mounting section capable of tilting freely with respect to a vertical direction and which is assembled to the base body (refer to Patent Document 1). This inverted pendulum type vehicle is a vehicle which controls the traveling operation of the traveling motion unit, in a manner of moving a fulcrum of the inverted pendulum, so that the occupant mounting unit with the occupant mounted does not tilt and fall.
For example, in Patent Document 1 and the like, the inverted pendulum type vehicle capable of moving in all directions, on the floor surface, including a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction of the occupant, by driving the traveling motion unit according to tilting and the like of the occupant mounting section, has been proposed by the present applicant.